In advance technology, applications of various tolerant voltages are required to be integrated and compatible in a product. In related approaches, a supply boost is designed and configured to output various driving voltages for the aforementioned applications. For achieving signal integrity, impedance control and accurate slew rate adjustment associated with the supply boost are considered. However, high precision linearity requirement for impedance control over wide voltage range and accurate slew rate adjustment cannot be performed within typical supply boosts.